


Naegiri Week Day 5: Fun - The flower says

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Flowers, cheesy cute romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri is spending time in the Hope's Peak greenhouse when Makoto Naegi interrupts her alone time.





	Naegiri Week Day 5: Fun - The flower says

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drawing mostly for Naegiri week, but I couldn't find myself to draw something for today's theme. Instead, I wrote this quick one-shot. It's been a while since I wrote something, so I hope you enjoy.

The greenhouse was the closest thing to the outside world, Kyoko Kirigiri thought. The ceiling above her looked as blue as the skies, and the grass and flowers gave her a sense of nostalgia. Kyoko closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself down. Despite her appearance, Kyoko was stressed about living the rest of her life confined in a school. Only one week had passed since Hope’s Peak Academy locked it’s doors from the world, and Kyoko was bored. Only one week had passed since Kyoko gave up her career as a detective. 

 

Kyoko closed her eyes and attempted to drift into a world that did not exist anymore. Though the lack of a breeze, and the eerie silence prevented her from allowing herself to believe she was anywhere but the academy. Kyoko leaned back and rested on the grass. She had no idea how she was going to spend her entire life in this academy. 

 

“Kirigiri-san?”

 

Kyoko opened her eyes and saw her fellow classmate, Makoto Naegi, sitting next to her. She wondered how long he had been next to her. If he was there for a while, perhaps she had lost her heightened senses she had acquired from years of training. 

 

“Oh!” Makoto gasped. “I’m sorry if you were relaxing and I disturbed you!”

 

“It’s fine,” she replied. “Can I help you with something?”

 

“Well, I noticed you were here alone, and I wondered if you wanted to spend time together.”

 

Kyoko tried to hide the faint blush under her cheeks. She knew the boy was sweet on her, and lately she found herself feeling the same about him. She turned her head so he couldn’t look at her face. “That’s fine.”

 

“So how come you’re here in the greenhouse?” Makoto asked.

 

“I like flowers,” Kyoko replied. 

 

“Wow, really? So does that mean you know what flowers mean?”

 

“I’m not an expert on flowers. I just enjoy them.”

 

Silence surrounded the pair for what seemed like an eternity. The only noise in the room was Makoto’s constant mumblings to himself. Every so often, Kyoko would hear, “Maybe this will work,” or “Oh this one is pretty,” and then the snapping of a stem. She remembered a time Makoto said he used to make flower garlands with his younger sister. Kyoko assumed that’s what he was doing.

 

“Hey, Kirigiri-san?” Makoto asked after a while.

 

“Yes, Naegi-kun?”

 

“What’s your favorite flower?”

 

Kyoko hesitated. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had asked her that. Perhaps nobody had asked her that before. Kyoko sat up from where she laid, and placed a hand on her chin. 

 

“If I had to pick one,” she pondered, “I suppose I prefer hydrangeas.” 

 

“Alright, give me one moment! Uh, don’t look, okay?”

 

Kyoko wasn’t fond of surprises, but for some reason, she trusted Makoto. Kyoko closed her eyes, and waited until Makoto said she could look. She listened to more of Makoto’s mumblings about which flowers were the right color or size. Part of her wanted to watch as he made the flower garland. 

 

“Alright, you can look!” 

 

Kyoko opened her eyes and didn’t see a flower garland in front of her. Instead, it was a bouquet of an assortment of flowers. Most were purple and blue hydrangeas, accented with different flowers such as petunias and daffodils. 

 

“Naegi-kun…” Kyoko said softly.

 

“I thought you could have a nice bouquet of flowers for your room,” Makoto admitted. Kyoko glanced up at his face to see just how bright red he was. 

 

Kyoko gently took the bouquet from Makoto’s hands. “These are beautiful.” She inhaled through her nose, and let the overwhelming scent of the flowers flood her senses. “Thank you.”

 

“Oh, wait!” Makoto shouted. Kyoko snapped out of her trance in shock. “I forgot some flowers!” 

 

Makoto ran off to another side of the greenhouse, where there was a red rose bush. Kyoko knew exactly what a red rose meant. Love. She wondered if Makoto knew that as well, and these roses were going to be his confession of his feelings. Kyoko smiled for a brief moment. Unfortunately, her smile faded when she remembered that roses have thorns. 

 

“Naegi-kun!” Kyoko called out. “Wait! Roses-”

 

Her warning was interrupted by Makoto shouting in pain. She jumped right off the ground and rushed towards the boy, now hunched over and holding his hands. When Kyoko was right next to Makoto, he looked up at her and smiled in an attempt to hide how much pain he was in. 

 

“I forgot roses have thorns,” he admitted. “Ouch.”

 

“Let me see,” Kyoko demanded. She reached for Makoto’s hand and saw a deep cut on his palm. “That’s really deep.”

 

Makoto chuckled weakly. “Just my luck that I reached for probably the sharpest rose in the bush.”

 

Kyoko sighed heavily. “Come on, let’s get you bandaged up.” 

 

“But I didn’t get you a rose.”

 

“Your flower bouquet doesn’t need them. It’s already beautiful as is. I appreciate the gesture, though.” 

 

Makoto thanked Kyoko endlessly for bandaging his hand, as well as apologizing for taking her away from the greenhouse in the first place. 

 

“You don’t need to apologize, Naegi-kun,” Kyoko answered after she put the extra bandages away. “Just don’t try to pick roses like that again. You worried me.”

 

“Sorry,” Makoto mumbled. “Hey, can we spend time in the greenhouse again?”

 

“You want to spend time with me in the greenhouse again?”

 

“Yeah! It was fun!”

 

“Even though I was quiet, and you hurt yourself, you had fun?”

 

Makoto nodded. “I like spending time with you, Kirigiri-san, even when you’re quiet. Plus, me cutting my hand was my fault. I’ll just be careful next time.”

 

Kyoko couldn’t help the small smile that curved on her lips. “Well, I suppose I wouldn’t mind your company. It’s a date.”


End file.
